Started with mission
by MisikaChan
Summary: Ino got hurt on the mission and now Shikamaru found himself deeply concerned. just see if it is really only concern ShikaIno. M for lemon ... now up :D COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

"INOO!" It was painful scream, only one sound in this silent forest. For him, it was like somebody has punched him in the face.

'This can't be … impossible' he thought when he saw his last teammate and important friend falling to the ground with terror on her face blood from wound on her hands.

"Never let your guard down. Such a fools. Did you think you have …?"

His words were ended with surprised silence. That was last thing he did before he started to falling to ground.

Shikamaru let him fell. His only one interest was Ino and her wound.

" Ino, Ino. Hey are you okay? Say something. Come on. It's not funny."

Ino slowly opened her eyes. When she saw his worried face her lips curved into weak smile.

"Sorry Shikamaru."

It was hard to speak.

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who should. I couldn't protect you. Now, what should I do to help you?" He said but didn't wait for answer.

"Village is nearby. Do you think you can bear traveling?" already starting with preparation to carry her home.

"Come on Shikamaru. You know it. You just can't bear it."

Her voice was weak and shaky. Easy to tell. It was hard for her to speak. But Shikamaru act like he didn't hear her.

'She's right. Her wound is deep. She can't …' but he smiled, trying to calm her down. A curious look appeared on Ino's face.

"Maybe you're right, but now I can't give up. Now when Asuma and Choji are gone. Now, when we finally complete our mission without any wounds I can't lose you too."

His soft words were weakening. World before her started darkening. The last thing she saw was his terrified face with moving lips but she didn't hear anything. Slowly she closed her eyes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Flashback**

"Your mission is to guard that man alright? I know him well so it's possible that if I send Naruto he will fight with him and now in his footing he might get a little cocky too. Maybe he'll refuse this little easy mission." Tsunade said in cold voice. In front of her were standing Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka. They were listening closely to her words and hoping that she won't be angry again. Whenever she thought about Naruto she would be really moody and it might be dangerous to be next to her very close. "But for you Ino, I have one warning." Hokage's face went more serious. "He is little…hmm…cocky about his appearance."

'That's great.' Ino thought but only answers were little nods.

"So, any questions?" hokage asked with weird voice.

"No, Godaime-sama." They answered immediately. Both of them saw how her expression was changing into pissed one.

"Alright. You may leave." They bowed and quickly left the room. After they reach spot when she couldn't hear them, Shikamaru sighed.

"Honestly, this is getting worse and worse. Even in the start Naruto was good in pissing her of but this…Even if he's her successor if he is going to be like that, Tsunade might explode." His answer was big noise from her office. Second later, a chair flew next to them and crushes hard into the ground. Both of them has scared face but continued in their way home pick up some things for their mission.

"Alright, I will be at gates in 20 minutes okay?" Ino said already parting their ways.

"Yeah, don't be late." Shikamaru cried after her and left for his own home.

**20 minutes later**

'*sigh* she is late. She's so troublesome.' Shikamaru thinks at main gates while looking at clouds.

"Shikamaru!!" someone cried.

"You're late. How can you be so troubl…" he was interrupted by hard punch in his face.

"Don't call me that. Actually you are that lazy one. This is the first time in my life that I'm late so calm down okay?" her voice was really annoyed. "So, can we go?"

"Yeah, yeah." They begin their long journey to even longer mission.

**End of flashback**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"OK. Flowers are there. Now let them sleep." someone whispered.

"Alright, alright. I'm going. Looks like Shikamaru is really sensitive guy. It's been 3 days from their return from the mission and he's still sitting next to her. He's kinda weird." answered someone else.

'Hey …these voices I know. It is my dad and Shikaku-san.' She thought, but she doesn't answer.

"Then, come on." said Shikamaru's dad. She heard door opening and closing. Slowly she opened her eyes. She was tired but okay. It looked like her wounds were healed.

'So Shikamaru did it.' she thought looking around. Her eyes lent on someone sitting next to her with his head on her bed holding her hand.

"Shikamaru …?"

On this sound he moved but stayed asleep. Ino couldn't help it. She smiled. Slowly sitting, letting Shikamaru sleep, she quietly dressed and tied her hair.

"Ts. This is so stupid." she whispered as she can't zip her shirt on beck. Suddenly she felt that someone's hand helped her.

"Thanks."

"Nothing, but … I don't think it's good for you to go somewhere. You should rest." Shikamaru said while doing that zip. His voice was weird and little tired. Done. Ino turned around and looked into his eyes.

"Shikamaru … I … I just want to thank you for … for all these things you did for me. I don't know how to repay it for you. Just say and I will do anything for you." Shikamaru was still looking at Ino and then…

"There's one thing. Its simple." he said with strange look on his face but suddenly he smiled.

"Just keep smiling."

"…?" his answer was unpredictable. Ino felt that she was blushing. After a second of surprised silence she put a warm smile on her face and said.

"Ok."

She didn't know how and when it happened but she hugged him. Silence approaches them for while but Ino cut it with her tears and sobs.

"Hey. Why are you crying? Oh come on. You were smiling and now look at you. You are crying like a little girl. You're so troublesome." his usual annoying tone made her little pissed, but tears continued to fall. She couldn't stop them. "And I was just above to thank you again but…" she said with sad smile on her face. Shikamaru was confused. He hugged her back and lent his chin on top of her head. Her tears slowly stopped. When she completely wiped them away she looked up to his face. They stared at each other, speechless, motionless still in hug when door suddenly opened and they broke apart blushing.

"Oh sorry, looks like you're all better now right?" Sakura said with small grin on her face. When she properly examined Ino all of them left room and then hospital too, talking about things what had happened when she was asleep.

"Hey, wait a minute. Tell me. Are you two together or what?" Sakura suddenly asked. Both of them blushed and answered – No – but her face was still suspicious. After a while she parted and left them alone, walking towards their houses.

"Do you know? You're father is worried about you." Ino said after a small awkward silence.

"Hmm. How do you know?" he curiously asked.

"Because our fathers were in hospital and I heard something like you were sitting next to me for 3 days… 'He's kinda weird.'" Ino repeated words of his father in naive tone but she was closely watching him for reactions. He went slide red on his cheek but said.

"I was worried about you so what? You are my friend and last of my old team. If you don't like it then sorry." his voice was little insulted.

"Oh no. I'm glad and thankful." Ino said hugging him from one side with small blush on her cheeks. "I'm only happy." she continued with grin on her face. Few minutes later they saw their fathers talking. Ino ran towards them jumping on her father. They were surprised.

"Ino! I'm really happy that you are alright." Her father said when he realized who was hugging him.

"Right. Great that you're alright." Added Shikamaru's father and when he realized Shikamaru he continued with small grin on his face. "Looks like you're finally home. That's really nice of you." Boy didn't answered but went little pink in his face again. Ino giggled. 'He's little genius who doesn't know what to do.'

"What are you smiling at?" 'Genius' asked.

"Nothing, nothing." When she giggled more and a grin on his father's face widened he went totally red in his face.

"Yeah, yeah, how funny. Making fun of me must be really entertaining" he was really annoyed when he started to walk away. "I'm going for a little walk. See ya."

"Hey, hey, wait for me I'm going with you." Ino cried out already running after him. "Where are we going?" she asked looking at him.

"Don't know… how about some food. I'm starving."

"Speaking about food I haven't eat in quite long time. Are you going to treat me?" she asked in her innocent voice. Shikamaru was about to refuse, but when he saw her eyes; he can't bring himself to do it. He just sighed and began to walk towards barbeque.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah. This is really good. I love that restaurant. Their meals are good and I don't have to take some ridiculous diets." Ino said sitting next to him on an old bench looking at starry sky.

"Diets..." Shikamaru sighed. "If you are going to be on diets all the time you will be skinny like some old hag."

**PUNCH**

"Ow. You don't have to punch me that hard." Shikamaru sighed again.

"That was for that old hag." Ino said in angry voice. Next few minutes she was staring at starry sky deep in thoughts while Shikamaru's mumbling slowly faded. Silence was longer and longer. Neither of them wanted to cut their thoughts.

"Do you think that they are now happy?" Ino shivered at sound of her own voice. Boy sitting next to her looked at her, confused by this question. She wasn't really expecting him to answer, so when he began, she looked at him with interest in her eyes.

"I don't know. But if there's place from where they are watching us, I think they are happy that you're ok. We were comrades, we were friends. And now, when they are both gone there's a big hole in our life. But as I say, if they are watching us, they are happy to see we are all alright." She was surprised by his nice, soft and comforting words.

4 years ago, when her sensei died, she promised herself the she will be strong. That she won't be weak and cry for everything. But now … She just couldn't help it. She wasn't crying like a little kid. There were only silent tears running down her pale cheeks. She began to shiver because of cold air outside.

When Shikamaru saw that, he immediately unzipped his Jonin vest and placed it over her shoulders. She grabbed it and pulled it closer with small smile on her wet face.

"Thanks. I think I'll go home it's getting cold and I don't want go to hospital again. Are you coming?" she asked already standing up.

"Yeah, I'll walk you home." He was pulling himself up when he saw Ino holding her hand in front of his face. Shikamaru looked at her and gently took her hand in his own. Ino then squeezed it more tightly and pulled Shikamaru up.

"Thanks" Shikamaru gently whispered. Ino only smiled. They began to walk toward house, where kunoichi lived. After little walk Shikamaru realized that he was still holding her hand. She didn't seem to argue, so he just enjoyed the feel of her soft skin on his own hand.

Footsteps were only sounds at silence streets. Ino suddenly felt really weak and sleepy, but she ignored it and was walking alongside Shikamaru, still holding his warm hand. But as they were walking longer and longer, she began to slow down, because of lack of power to even stand. Shikamaru saw it and stopped.

"What's wrong Ino." He asked concern evident in his eyes and voice.

"Nothing, nothing." She mumbled weakly, trying to move her heavy legs. "Only feeling a little sleepy." Her powers totally faded as her legs gave up under her light load. Shikamaru quickly caught her.

"Hey Ino." He asked, his face few inches from hers, one hand around her waist to support her, another holding her closer to him. Despite her weakness, she blushed madly.

"Sorry."

"Again … Why the hell are you apologizing, huh?" his voice little annoyed."Come on. I'll carry you."

She wanted to protest but was too slow, because he already placed her on his back, arms clenched under her knees.

"Hold on tightly, alright?" his hair were tickling her when he began walk again. Her eyes began to slowly drop, but she was trying her best to stay awake.

After few more seconds her breathing slowed, indicating she was asleep. Shikamaru slowed a little, letting her sleep. Her warm breath was tickling back of his neck, her arms holding softly around his neck, her entire body lying against his own back.

'Come on, Shikamaru. She's your friend. Forgot about your pitiful feelings for her. There's no way she'll feel same as you.'

'_But she's so nice and soft, her chest is-'_

'NO. What the hell was that? Stop thinking or you will be in big troubles.' His thoughts were cut by fidget movement on his back. Suddenly he felt something warm and wet finds its own way down on back of his neck.

"No … Don't die … Please, no. Sh-Shikamaru…" Ino was whispering in her sleep, soft sobs cutting her silent words. "Please, No. Don't …*sobs* … die. Shikamaru. No."

"Ino…"he didn't want see anymore of her tears. He want make her stop crying, be happy. She promised she will smile and now… when he was about to slid her down and woke her up, her uncomfortable movements and sobs suddenly stopped.

'She must be dreaming about something different. I wonder what it is.' he thought, but was cut by her giggles. 'Must be something nice.'

"Stop tha~t. Come on… Shikamaru, don't touch there. No…' he didn't see it, but felt, like his face went red; nearly crimson while he listened to her giggles and sighs.

'What on earth is she dreaming about … I don't want answer' he was thinking, trying to don't listen to sounds, which were made by Ino. 'If she will keep like this, I will wake her up, or there is a possibility, that I will die for a blood-lose.'

3 more minutes and he knew what he will do. Little ahead, he saw another bench. Shikamaru went there and slowly laid Ino on it. She wasn't giggling anymore. Only mark of her last dream was small soft smile on her lips.

'Better wake her up or she will start again…' with it he slowly shook her shoulder.

"Ino, wake up." Lying girl slowly opened her eyes, her sleepy eyes stopping at guy above her.

'Huh? Where am I?' she thought while looking around. And it suddenly came to her. Restaurant, talk at bench, she felling asleep, her weird dreams… 'That's right.' Her eyes widened and blush crept at her cheeks. She immediately sit up, causing Shikamaru to jump from sudden reaction.

"Are you alright?" boy was concerned. He saw that she was red in face. Putting his hand on her forehead, he checked her temperature.

"Are you alright?" he asked again. "Your face is red and you nearly fainted a little while ago. Are you sure you don't want to go to hospital?"

"No I'm fine. Really, I'm fine." quickly adding, when she saw his suspicious face. "Come on, looks like it's really late. Dad will get worried."

"Okay than come on." She stood up and they continued their way to Ino's house. Mostly there was silence between them, cut only by a few sentences.

"I can see my house finally. Never think that it was so far away from barbeque restaurant." She sighed.

"What's this?" Shikamaru asked, pointing at a paper pinned on a door.

"It's from my father. It says that he went on a mission. He think that he will return in one week. Great, first night out from the hospital and i'm going to be alone in that enormous house." Ino said after reading a message from her father.

"If you want, you can sleep with me, I mean at my house, since you don't want to be alone. But it's okay if you don't want." He was seriously surprised by his nervous stuttering. 'Come on, It's only Ino. She probably doesn't even want to…' but Ino caught him totally of the guard.

"I would love to. Thanks. I just take something to sleep in, okay?" and with this she went inside, picking things for night.


	3. Chapter 3

'She is so slow. It's already 10 minutes.' Shikamaru thought about everything that happen that day. Embracing her, carrying her, listening to her laughter and giggles, appearing in her dreams... 'She was crying over me. Crying over my death…' His thoughts were cut, when Ino suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Finally… took you quite a while." He sighed, while standing up.

"Sorry. Can't find some normal clothes. Uhm… I was wondering, your mom is still home right? She can be against this." Ino slowly said.

"Are you crazy or something? It's you Ino. After every mission there is still the same question. 'How was Ino? Hope you protected her and didn't let her fights all of your enemies.' My mom likes you, no… She loves you. She really thinks that you are strong, perfect and suitable woman. Can we go now?" Huge grin appeared at his face, when he saw a confused and blushing Ino in front of him.

"Come on." He said it while grabbing her hand and softly pulling her towards his home.

'That really startled me. And what did he mean by 'suitable woman'. I wonder… Never thought that his mom can like me so much… 'She loves you'. Maybe if I-'

"Shikamaru, you are late. Your father is gone, you are out somewhere. Glad you are finally home." A woman in her late thirties' was speaking even more bossy than Tsunade. "Don't tell me this is Ino. How are you my dear? I haven't seen you in ages. You are so tiny, but still nice. I bet you are even stronger than before." Sudden change in her voice caught the two off guard. But Ino was even more startled by her next action. His mom hugged her.

"Uhm… mom, can Ino stay tonight at our place, since its her first night from hospital, she doesn't want to be alone." Shikamaru said after mumbling something about woman being troublesome to him.

"It's alright. We even have a free room now, so it won't be problem. Unless you want to sleep together…That's right. Are you going out or something?" she was trying to cover up her giggles. They were shaking their heads and stuttering something like 'No, just friends.' "Are you sure? You really look cute together now." Although she was still curious, she began to walk home. "Come now, it's really late." His mother was trying to start some conversation, but they were still uncomfortable by her words.

''Cute together?' What is that troublesome woman thinking? I wouldn't mind if I were with Ino for the rest of my life, but there still her. She wouldn't want something like this.' He was thinking it over about hundred of times now, still canceling all his thoughts about him living with Ino. The feeling that she is near him was little uncomfortable for him, but still he was glad.

''Cute together?' I wonder what she meant by it. I'm sure Shikamaru has someone better than me. Maybe that sand girl, Temari… or might be someone else. No wonder he is now angry at his mom to put him with me. This will be a long week, hiding it from him and being with him in the same house. I suck at lying. I hope he won't be laughing at me if he finds out. 'You really like me? You are pathetic.'' Her thoughts make her sighed.

"What's wrong Ino?" he asked taping her at shoulder.

"Nothing, just thinking…Sorry, did you ask me something before?" Ino was actually glad that he cut her sad thoughts.

"No, you just sighed, I thought that there's something wrong. And we are here." Shikamaru added, while holding doors to house for her.

"Thanks."

"No need to." His smile was so warm. "If you stay there staring at me you will get cold."

At this remark Ino blushed furiously, fixed her gaze at floor and rushed into the house. 'She is really cute when she blushes.' Shikamaru thought while he closed the door behind him.

"You can sit down in the kitchen, while I prepare your room." Shikamaru's mom said, going upstairs.

"Do you want something? Tea, Coffee or something else?"

"Just some water please." Ino answered, sitting at a chair.

"By the way are you feeling well? I mean you fainted and you know…" he quickly added, seeing Ino's suspicious face.

"Oh, I'm fine. No need to worry." Ino put a warm expression on her face. "You know, I'm really thankful to you. You said 'Just keep smiling.' I think I will be doing as I was said." She continued, while standing and slowly approaching him. "Thanks Shikamaru." She felt like he shivered, when she whispered her last words in his ear and gave him a small kiss on his red cheeks. "I will be going then. Good night." Ino said leaving him all red-faced and stunned, standing in a corner of kitchen.

"This is your room. At the end of the corridor is my room and door on left side of yours is Shikamaru's. If you need anything, just call, okay?" His mom hugged her tightly before saying good night and leaving.

'Don't know what Shikamaru is complaining about. She is so nice.' With her thoughts, she remembered what she did a little while ago. She was glad no one was there, because her face was quickly reddening with only one thought about it. 'Why did I have to THAT? What was I thinking? Oh my god. I'm so stupid.' She quickly ran into her room and closed the door, when she heard footsteps on stairs. 'Alright, just go sleep and forget about it.'

Ino changed in to her pajama, opened window above bed and lay down. After few moments she fell asleep.

'What was that about?' Shikamaru was lying topless on his own bed, staring outside through the open window at starry sky. 'With this I won't be able to hold my feelings back. Oh, this will probably end in crushing our friendship. Love is only pain in the ass.' And with these thoughts he slowly drifted into the sleep, full of dreams about girl, who was lying only few meters away.

Only sounds of sleeping peoples were heard in the house, soft calming mumbling. Yet, something still woke him up. Shikamaru opened his tired eyes and looked on the clock standing on his bed table.

'Damn it it's only 2o'clock in morning.' His mind was to tired to think as he slowly started to drift to sleep again. Suddenly his eyes snapped open again.

'What was that sound?' he carefully paid attention, waiting for another one. Again this sound.

'Someone is … crying?'

"No… don't …"

'This is Ino's voice.' He immediately jumped up and ran into her room.

"Ino are you alright? What hap-?" 'She is sleeping? Another nightmare?' Shikamaru quietly approached her bed.

"No, please don't …" her voice was now nearly whisper, her cheeks wet from tears that were rolling from her shut eyes.

"Ino, it's alright. Wake up." His hand was caressing her face, trying to wake her up. After moments Ino began to stir, her eyes opening lightly.

"Shikamaru…" when her tired gaze found its way to his face, her eyes began to water again. "Shikamaru…" she repeated slightly louder while sitting up.

"It's alright, it was only dream." Maybe it was because seeing her like this was painful for him. Maybe there was a different reason why did that. Shikamaru put one his hand on her wet cheek, another around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Ino was startled at first but then relaxed, nuzzling into his bare shoulder.

"Sorry for waking you up." Her quiet voice sent shivers down his spine, but she didn't see it. "You must see me as some little silly girl for crying because of some dreams." Her grip on his other shoulder got little tighter.

"That's not it." Ino looked up at him, surprised look on her face made Shikamaru smile. "No, I see you as my important friend and strong woman. Everyone has some weakness. I have my laziness, yours are bad dreams. Now, don't cry and sleep ok?" with this he softly laid her back on bed. Shikamaru was prepared to leave when he felt tugging on his hand.

"Please don't go." She gave him that look. That '_pwea~se'. _Shikamaru just couldn't resist.

"Alright, alright… good night." He said, sitting on the bed. To his surprise, she pulled him down. Shikamaru felt increasing heat in his face when he was forced to lie beside Ino.

"Good night Shikamaru." She said happiness evident in her voice.

"Good night." He repeated after small silence. Steady rhythm of her breathe reassured him that Ino is completely asleep again. She was lying with her back to him.

'It won't hurt anyone.' Shikamaru thought, placing his one hand around her waist, snuggling closer.


	4. Chapter 4

'Oh, my hand hurt like hell.' Ino thought when she slowly began to wake up. She tried to move it into more comfortable position, but surprisingly she find out she can't. 'What?' her eyes shot open. She would jump from the bed, if she wouldn't be pinned down to her own bed. Reason why she couldn't move her left hand was that, it was shirtless boy lying on it, his hand around her waist, still sleeping.

'Why is Shikamaru here?' she desperately trying to remember what happened last night. 'That's right; I was the one who pulled him down. Oh, I'm so stupid.' She mentally slapped herself for doing such idiotic thing. However; Ino stopped all fidget movements when she saw that the worst thing possible was really happening. 'He's waking up.' She immediately closed her eyes, acting like she is still asleep. 'Why did I do this? Stupid, stupid, STUPID…'

Shikamaru slowly opened his eyes. 'Looks like Ino is still asleep. Good, maybe she would forget about that all.' He slowly lifted his hand from her back, and as quietly as possible was getting up.

"I really needed sleep in normal bed now." He whispered as he stretched his body.

'You didn't have to stay with me at the hospital.' Ino thought slightly angry at boy who she couldn't see.

"Alright." she heard him said along with the sound of footsteps. What caught you completely off the guard was what happened next. She felt his hand on her own face, brushing hairs that were uncomfortably tickling cheek. Ino was desperately trying not to blush. Her trying was only half successful. Shikamaru fortunately didn't see it, or just didn't care. "Bye." He patted her slightly on forehead and left the room.

'That was really close.' She sighed with relief when Shikamaru left. After few minutes Ino slowly sit up and changed into her regular clothes. "Guess I can go down. Yoshino-san is probably up by now. It's already past 9.30." She said after glancing at clocks. Ino was going to the door, when they suddenly opened.

"'Morning, mom said that you can have breakfast if you are awake." Shikamaru was standing there looking at here still shirtless. This time Ino wasn't able not to blush, at least a little.

'Why is he doing this?' she thought but forced herself into smile.

"Good morning. I'm going, thank you." Her voice was little shaky but fortunately she didn't stutter. They left the room together going downstairs in complete silent.

"Oh, good morning Ino. Sleep well?" Yoshino said in cheery voice, when they arrived to the kitchen.

"Good morning, yeah better than in hospital. Thanks for allowing me to stay here." She answered smiling and sitting on the nearby chair.

"What are you going to do? You are put off duty because of injury. Do you have any plans?" Shikamaru asked, sitting next to me.

"Don't know. I will go see Forehead-girl, maybe. Why do you ask?" Ino replied after small silence.

"Here you go." His mom cut them off by placing two cups of hot tea in front them.

"Thanks." They said as they both lifted their cups in complete unison which caused Shikamaru's mom to laugh lightly. They didn't seem to care as they continued talking as nothing happened. Yoshino continued to carefully watch them.

"You said you aren't couple, but you already act like one. Reading each other thoughts, sleeping together…"

Sounds of coughing and spitting of the tea were the first answer she got.

"What did you said?" Shikamaru asked drying his own face and table from the tea.

"Are you dumb or what?" his mom asked. "You were sleeping together so assume that you are dating, only keeping it a secret from me." Her voice was little insulted.

"We weren't sleeping like sleeping. We were JUST sleeping. Ok?" Shikamaru said harshly.

"That was the dumbest thing that I ever heard from you." Ino said in matter-of-fact tone. Shikamaru instantly stopped speaking and slowly turned his head towards Ino.

"What does that supposed to mean?" he said, his brow twitching.

"I mean you are so damned smart and you can't explain this stupid matter. Sorry Yoshino-san but tonight I wasn't able to sleep very well and Shikamaru probably heard me crying, so he came and then we fell asleep." she said in calm voice. "I'm sorry it was my fault." She added with little bow.

"You don't have to be so polite. Alright, alright I was just teasing you ok?"

"You're so troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" his mom asked.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Sorry for that but it was only possible solution." Ino and Shikamaru were walking down the streets in Konoha together.

"I thought you don't want to say my mom about your nightmares. It's still alright. But why are we going to the hospital?" Shikamaru asked.

"I want to see Sakura; I have something to ask her." She answered looking around

"What is it?"

"Nothing." Ino said immediately which caused his curiosity to grow even bigger than before.

"Are you sure?" his voice was full of concern.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about."

"Is it about your nightmares?" Shikamaru asked unwilling to let it be.

"*sigh* how could you so quickly say that it was it?" Ino asked after small silence. "I don't want to see that dream anymore but it will appear no matter what I do."

"Is that dream so horrible? What is it about?" he didn't get answer. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Ino just looked away, slightly biting her bottom lip. "If you don't want you don't have to answer." Shikamaru continued uncomfortably. He was getting nervous because Ino didn't even move.

"I-It's not li-like that." She stuttered out still standing in the middle of the street. Shikamaru couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her hand and was pulling surprised girl out of the main streets.

They ended in the nearby wood. Shikamaru quickly found a small clearing and stopped.

"What are we doing here Shikamaru?" Ino asked silently. "What's you problem, you suddenly pulled me he-." She immediately fell silent when Shikamaru turned around. Ino took a few frightened steps back leaning into tree behind her back. He slammed his hand on the wood next to her face, witnessing another scared look from a girl pinned to it.

"Why don't you trust me?" he asked, barely holding back from screaming. "Ino!"

But Ino still didn't answer. She was just staring at him, wide-eyed.

"You want to know why I didn't tell you about my dreams?" she finally said looking down. "It's about my precise friend dying before my eyes. Still same person, still same dream. It's about you Shikamaru." Having said it she began crying.

"A-about me?" his voice breaking.

"You can't even imagine how irreplaceable you are for me. And seeing your death over and over again it' just… I can't bear it anymore." Her face was completely wet from tears, still looking down she gripped the vest on his chest.

"You're not only friend for me. You are far more than that. I love you Shikamaru." with this she buried her face in his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're not only friend for me. You are far more than that. I love you Shikamaru." with this she buried her face in his chest.

~*~*~

'Why don't you move?' she thought 'I need to take that words back.'

"I'm sorry just for-." She was silenced with his finger across her lips. She looked up at him. Shikamaru just smiled and wiped her tears away his thumbs.

"Don't take it back." He whispered, his voice pleading her like little child. Her eyes widened as he hugged her. "Sorry for screaming at you. I love you too Ino. I have for a long time now." Shikamaru slowly pulled back and put their forehead together. He smiled slightly as he saw her pink cheeks. "No need to blush." Ino shivered as he whispered this and leaned forward kissing her softly on lips.

Ino lifted her right hand and touched side of his face, her eyes closed praying that it's not a dream.

"I hope that's not another dream." Ino's eyes opened immediately, as she heard him say it, her surprised gaze meeting one that show hope and happiness at the same time.

"Even dreams can't be as good as this." This time it was Shikamaru who shivered. He was little startled when she hugged him. Then he put his hands around her waist pulling her closer, his chin resting at her shoulder.

"I love you, I love you so much. I don't want you to be hurt or cry, because you are my most precious person." After few seconds Ino felt water dropping at her shoulder.

"We should go it's starting to rain." She said. "What's so funny?" Girl asked when she heard him laugh.

"It's not raining." Shikamaru said with a weird voice.

"What are you saying? I have already wet shoul…der. Shikamaru?" she tried to pull away but he didn't allow her.

"I don't want you to see my face now. It's embarrassing." He said still holding her tightly.

"You don't have the reason to be embarrassed." Ino said. After a while Shikamaru relaxed and allowed her to pull away. She put her hand on his face, forcing him to face her. She smiled slightly teary face.

"Satisfied…?" he said blushing, wiping his cheeks with back of his hand.

"You don't have to be embarrassed." She kissed him lightly on forehead. "Come on. We can't sit here whole day." Girl pulled him up with her. Together they started walking to the streets again.

"Where are we going now? Do you still want to go to the hospital?" Shikamaru asked after they've stepped at main streets again.

"Maybe…"

"You know, you can tell me if anything will bother you. I'm here for you." Shikamaru said informally.

"I know." Ino answered and squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

"Hey guys." They both looked around only to see Naruto waving and running to them. "Tsunade is looking for you Ino. She said that she wants to speak with you."

"Thanks Naruto." Ino said smiling. He had grown quite handsome. "Has your hair grown again? If you keep it you will a have bunny. Boys with long hairs are really cute." She said with wide grin looking at two boys standing in front him.

"That's good to know…" they said while blushing.

"Alright, let's go." She said leaving them behind.

"What's with her?" Naruto asked looking at disappearing Ino. "Looks like something good happened to her. Do you know anything?"

"Nothing." Shikamaru said walking after girl before him. 'Could it be…me?' slightly startled he caught up with Ino.

"So, will you wait for me?" she asked when they arrived at hokage's tower.

"OK, I will be somewhere near by. See ya." Her face blushed furiously when he gave her goodbye kiss at cheek.

"Uhm, bye."

***half a hour later***

'This is even worse than injury.' Ino thought when she exited Tsunade's office. 'Maybe I'm not completely healed but whole week of nothing is like hell. I'm so hungry, better find Shikamaru quickly.' She looked around and saw someone lying at bench. 'That must be that lazy ass.'

"So can we go?"

"Yep." He said standing up. Seeing her surprised look he asked. "What?"

"Not saying 'So troublesome' or 'annoying'?" Ino said still carefully watching him.

"You always tell me that it's stupid and now you're missing it. Such a pain."

"I didn't say that it's okay but I didn't expect you to actually do it." She said defensively.

"Anything for you." He said with wide grin.

"You said that you are put off active duty, right?" *small nod.* "What are you going to do?" They were eating ramen at Ichiraku's.

"Don't know… Maybe I will work at flower shop. It's boring like hell but I need some job." Ino said after she finished her ramen.

"And how long…?"

*sigh* "A whole week. But maybe she'll have some mercy." She said already looking for money in her clothes.

"No need." Shikamaru said paying for both their meals.

"Uhm, thanks for that. That was really gentleman like." Ino said jokingly.

"Don't make fun of me or I'll make you pay for it." He said looking at her with death-serious eyes.

"Oh, yeah? And how?" still teasing him she gave him little kiss on lips. "Or want more?" her voice playful, she winked at startled boy in front her.

"You really are cheery today. Is reason for that good mood me?"

"Maybe…"

"We're home, mom!" Shikamaru called when they arrived home. It was nearly six o'clock. He and Ino were together all day, doing nothing, just walking and talking. He didn't tell her but he really enjoyed it.

"Finally, looks like you took your time right? Dinner is not ready yet so you can take shower if you want." His mom told them.

"Thanks, can I go first?" Ino asked after she took off her boots.

"Go ahead."

Ino smiled and started going upstairs. "And Shikamaru, NO peeking." She called with a cheeky grin on her lips.

"And I was just thinking about taking a shower with you." He immediately called back.

"Like I would allow it." Both women said in unison.

"You really don't have to do it." Yoshino said at least thousandth time.

"It's really fine. This is the least what I can do to thank you for letting me stay here. And if I just lay around slacking I will get fat." Ino said while washing the dishes after they ate dinner.

"And there you go. I think you should stay as you are because you look great." Shikamaru said without thinking with closed eyes.

"Thanks but you are probably only one who think that." She answered with a small smile.

"That's not true. You are wrong. Maybe they don't say it openly but they think that." Shikamaru opened his eyes, looking straight at Ino's face.

"How do you know?"

"I'm a guy if you didn't register. And to top of that I'm one of the cleverest in this village. That's why I know."

"That's true but I must tell both of you something important. Please sit down. You can finish it when I end ok?"


	6. Chapter 6

"What's wrong mom?" Shikamaru asked when Ino sat down.

"My friend called me. She is really sick so she asked me to come and see her. But if you are against it I won't go." Yoshino told them.

"And why would we stop you?" Ino asked unknowingly.

"That's… you will be alone here. Your fathers and me are away so I'm asking: will you be alright?" she said watching them carefully. "I'm talking about meals, house and everything else."

"I'm leaving only with my father so I can take care of everything. If you want to go, you can." Ino told her.

"Are you sure?"

"If Shikamaru don't have problem with it, I think we will be alright."

"There's not a problem. If anything I can help." Boy looked at his mother.

"So if you are okay with it I will leave tomorrow alright?"

"I left you some money so you should be alright." The three of them were standing at the main gate. "I should return in 3 or 4 days. Take care both of you ok? And Shikamaru… don't do anything stupid. Bye." She started walking away. With a last wave she disappeared from view.

"She is acting like I can't even take care of myself." Shikamaru said with a little sigh.

"And can you?" Ino asked with giggle. "Just kidding." She continued after he gave her death-look. "Do you want to eat something? `cause I'm starving."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care. What about here?" Ino said looking at some new place.

"I was wondering, what about your missions? You know don't you have to go?" Ino asked while they were waiting for their lunches.

"No because chunnin exams are close. I'm examiner so I don't have to work. Our mission was last before they start." He answered completely bored.

"Here are your meals."

"Thanks."

"I'm going to see Sakura now so I will see you in the evening alright?" Ino said standing from the table.

"Huh? A-alright… But why…?" Shikamaru asked surprised.

"I want to ask her if she doesn't have some work for me at hospital. … Don't worry, it's not about that." She said as she saw his worried look. He meant that dreams. She hesitated slightly but then, she leaned down and kissed him sweetly on lips. "Don't worry about me." She repeated silently. "I'm fine because I know I have you."

"Hey Forehead-girl!" Sakura didn't even turned around and she now who was it. Her eyebrow was twitching when she spoke

"What do you want Ino-pig?"

"I want to ask if you don't have some free job." Ino said turning around, not facing her friend-rival.

"Oh I've heard from Tsunade-sama. If you want you can help but only with staying patients ok? Do you want to stay here right away?" Sakura asked looking at girl in front of her.

"If I can…? And when do I have to come tomorrow?" When Ino saw that Sakura isn't going to laugh at her she was finally able to look at her.

"Around 9 or 10, ok?" pink-haired girl answered, while looking at some papers in her arms.

"Thanks a lot Sakura. So what can I do now…?"

'I'm so tired. Sakura gave me so much work. At least I got paid.' Ino thought when she was going home. 'It must be at least 9 o'clock. I've stayed longer then I thought. Shikamaru was probably just lazing around as always.'

"I'm here!" She called when closing door behind her. She was taking her boots off when he spoke. Still with her back to him so she couldn't see him.

"Finally back. You know you really took your time."

"You surpri-…" she fell silent when she saw him standing in the doorframe. Only problem for her was that he was almost completely naked except towel around his waist. Her gaze slowly dropped to his chest, arms that were still wet from bath.

"What?" he asked like an idiot.

"You are asking me what? I'm not used to seeing half naked guys!" she told him loudly after she found her voice, turning him her back and placing her hands on his face.

"Sorry, I didn't think that you would react this way. I never would guess that you are this shy." Shikamaru said turning around.

"I'm not shy!" Ino said insulted.

"No…? Then what are you?"

"…"

"I'm going to dress so you can at least look at me." He was angry and he even didn't know why.

"--…"

"What?"

"You don't have to." Ino said blushing but confident.

"Then turn around and look at me."

"I can't."

"And can you tell me some normal reason?" his anger was growing and growing.

"Because if I turn around…"

"If you turn around then…?"

"What do you think what does girl seventeen year old think when she sees nearly naked soaked hot guy in front of her?" Ino asked getting slightly annoyed at his stupidity. She finally turned around and looked him straight in eyes. "Why on earth you have your stupid moment in this situation?"

Shikamaru was just standing there staring at her, don't knowing what to say. "Did you said 'hot'?" he finally asked.

"Of course..." Ino said pissed at him. "Just look at your body idiot. You look like… You are perfect!" her words slowly got to her… 'I really said it. But he is still standing, doing nothing just staring at me…'

'Move, damn it why now? She must be waiting for some answer.' But he still didn't say anything, he was still standing there.

"You really are stupid you know?" Ino said before she walked next to him. She looked up at his now blushing face and kissed his lips softly. For stunned boy it was like waking up call. Shikamaru leaned down and crashed their lips together. Ino was slightly startled but she opened her mouth after he licked her lip. Their tongues playing with each other, their eyes closed, they just couldn't stop. Only lack of air made them pull away.

"Wasn't awaiting it right?" boy asked after few moments. Ino just pouted.

"Tell me one thing… what make you so stunned?" she asked.

"Of course the fact that you called me 'hot' and 'perfect'… and from your words I got the feeling that I'm turning you on… but maybe I'm wrong." He quickly added when he saw her face. She was ready to kill.

"Can you tell me?" She asked her eyes closed, fist clenched. "You were absolutely stupid when your brain was needed and clever like hell when it wasn't. The fact about turning me on was supposed to stay secret, but no… Mr. Genius was… what are you laughing at?" Ino asked pissed.

"You know, you really are weird." He said before hugging her tightly. Ino was just more pissed but slowly, her anger faded in his arms, she relaxed and put her head at his chest. "But I still love you more then anything."

"Don't try to sweet talk me 'cause I'm still pissed."

"You'll catch a cold if you stay like this." Ino said after few moments.

"Alright, alright…" he said as he kissed her on forehead. When they went upstairs an awkward silent fell upon them.

'Will be weird if I ask if I could stay with him? What if he says 'no'? That would be so embarrassing…' but the next sentence

"Do you want to come in?"

"Uhm… I just asked you don't have to." Shikamaru added when he saw her red face.

"No, no I don't mind." Ino tried saying it in the most confident voice she could master, but her hands were still shaking.

"I won't do anything you won't allow." Boy said with serious face. After that she relaxed and went past him, through open door, thinking what might happen…


	7. Chapter 7

This is lemon …. My first, but still there it is. So if you don't want to read it just skip it. And sorry that this chapter was slightly late, but I wasn't home -^_^- enjoy….

Ino walked past Shikamaru to his own bedroom, looking around. There was bed, one big wardrobe and few dressers. On bigger one she saw photography in a wooden frame. It was photo of their old team, Asuma-sensei, Shikamaru, Choji and her as they were while in their twelfth year. She smiled at her memory on that day.

"You've changed since then." Boy said suddenly standing only inches from her. "I like your new self more." Ino smiled surprised at his sudden openness. His face was slightly lightened by moonlight through window when he looked at her. She quickly turned around and looked out through window when he went to his bed and took his sleeping pants. When he changed he went to her putting hands on her waist.

"Are you gonna go for your own pajama or you stay like this?" Shikamaru asked hugging her from behind. "Or you can strip if you want…" he said, mocking her, but quickly continued when he saw her twitching brow. "Just kidding, just kidding, but you still don't have the guts to do that." he just couldn't help himself.

"Wanna bet?" Ino asked after turning around and pushing her body against his. Her face was flushed but her eyes shown determination and a little mischief.

"I'm telling you… you wouldn't do that…?" his confidence fainted seeing her face.

Her lips were curled in devious grin, eyes glittering with mischief. One of her hands slightly touched his chest, slowly teasingly sliding down and circled around his bellybutton. Shikamaru just stared down at her, keeping eye contact with her, trying to act collected. Ino just grinned more widely and pushed herself harder on him. Her other hand went to his dark hairs, while she slightly tiptoed so she can whisper straight into his ear.

"What's wrong?" her silent voice send shiver through his whole body. Apparently Ino recognized, because she nibbled on his earlobe softly.

"I-Ino…" His voice was just a weak whimper.

"What is it Shikamaru?" girl asked before giving him a soft peck on neck. "Should I stop?" she asked and pushed herself away from him, but was stopped by his arm holding her tightly.

"No, don't stop." He whispered pulling her closer once again kissing her deeply. Ino began to walk backward, because of the soft pushes by boy in front of her. When her legs hit the bed, Shikamaru caught her and softly lied her down. He pulled back, panting a little and looked her into eyes.

"What couldn't stand that?" Ino asked, devious smirk forming on her lips again.

"It's impossible to stay back, when I have a babe like you in front of me, doing her best to seduce me. Don't tell me you're blushing NOW." He said with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"Oh really… so you are embarrassed now? How unfortunate…" Shikamaru whispered in her ear, kissing her on neck, smiling at her muffled moan. Slowly going down, stopping on the curve of her neck, nibbling and sucking there at her silk skin. He slid his right hand behind her back, pushing her under fabric of her short shirt. Girl instinctively put her arms around his neck, pulling him up, to her face, kissing him on lips sweetly. Ino opened her mouth to talk but gasped instead when she felt his hand move from her back to her front, teasingly touching her breast.

"Feeling good?" boy smiled at her flushed face and silent moans.

"Nn-…"

His hands found zipper of her top, undoing it slowly and sliding it off soft skin of girl under him, revealing her well-rounded breast caught in light-purple bra. Shikamaru dived down once again kissing his mark that he left on her, while ago. He continued down, down between her breast, pausing and taking her bra off too, then continuing, this time at her nipple, making Ino moan again.

Ino began to feel slightly uncomfortable at _some_ place. She couldn't help but wonder how it would feel, when it won't be her to take care of it. 'Maybe even better…' her thoughts were cut when he put one of his hand at her tight, sliding it up. He stopped playing with her breasts, instead kissed her on lips and looked into her eyes, before he started rubbing her through hot and wet fabric. Ino closed her eyes and moaned. She was surprised at his sudden attack, but didn't really complain. Shikamaru smiled and take off her skirt by his other hand. He could clearly feel how aroused she was.

Shikamaru gasped at the sudden presence of her hand between his own legs. He saw her smirk, when she felt him erect through pants. Smirking too, he pulled down her panties, leaving her completely naked. Putting two of his fingers at her wet entrance, then sliding them in, he watched as she arched her back. With every minute and her every sound made him harder and even more uncomfortable inside his pants.

Ino could feel the building pleasure inside her; she now wasn't even trying to silence her voice.

"Shikamaru …" she gasped out when it was just too much for her. She was now lying on his bed, panting her eyes closed. "I love you."

"I know, I love you too." He responded immediately. "I want … I …can I…?"

Getting the hint Ino smiled softly, but it slowly turned into little smirk. She pulled up and whispered into his ear again.

"I would love to." And she began to undone his pants, sliding them down, with his boxers following afterwards.

If Shikamaru was surprised by that, he clearly wasn't awaiting her next move. Just lightest touches, it was evident that Ino was just teasing him. But then a loud gasp of surprise and pleasure escaped boy's lips, making her smirk.

"Feeling good?" Ino asked mimicking his words. Even through the feeling of pleasure he was able to glare at her.

With every move of her hand, he could feel the he was coming to edge. Unwillingly but strongly he grabbed wrist of her hand effectively stopping her movements.

"Something wro-EEEK?!" last part of her sentence was yelled as she was quite forcefully laid down.

"You are making me crazy." Shikamaru moaned into her ear as his erect member brushed against her wet entrance. He nibbled at her earlobe, making her shiver and then looking into her eyes. "Can I …?"

Ino nodded nervously, afraid that her voice might betray her. She bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly at the sudden pain as he entered her. Shikamaru seeing her face stilled and kissed her on cheek. She then wrapped her arms around his neck giving him another small nod. Her fingers tangled in his hair, when he began his slow and steady pace.

"Shi-shika…" Ino moaned loudly into his ear. Shikamaru began to go more quickly just to hear it again. He didn't have to wait long as Ino groaned and fisted her hands in his hair. Her little sounds were driving him crazy and he gasped out her name as he was sure he was nearing his end.

Ino once again could feel pleasure that was still growing inside of her. Her hips moved against Shikamaru, taking him deeper.

"Shikamaru!" she cried out as she came, a muffled 'Ino' coming from boy that climaxed just seconds after her.

"I love you so much." She said when she caught her breath. Boy pulled slightly back and kissed her sweetly at her lips. He then lied by her side and pulled her against his chest.

"I love you too." And both fell asleep, comfortably in each other arms.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mo~m!" the girl around 8 whined impatiently, while her mom standing in front of a stove closed her light-blue eyes, trying to fight back her growing irritation.

"Can't you just stay still for a moment? Honestly, I don't know how you can be so hyperactive when your father and brother are just two big lazy-asses." Her voice shone with disbelief.

"She clearly has it from you." Man with ponytail who just entered kitchen said, sitting down at one of the free chairs and letting his head drop at table. Girl giggled slightly at her father.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, Shikamaru." Ino glared at him and continued preparing breakfast for her family. "Where's Imaru?" she asked, changing the subject before she will punch the man lying at the table.

"Probably asleep." He said before he yawned.

"Go get him lazy-ass, breakfast are nearly finished." She said while doing last preparations on meals.

"I'll get him!" Girl chirped out and ran out of the kitchen.

"No… Shisumi wait… perfect, this will be disastrous." Ino groaned.

**Seconds after**

"Whoaaaa…*thud* oh shit."

"Watch your language, Imaru." Ino shouted at the ceiling like she can see her son through it.

"Sure, sure." Boy said with clear irritation in his voice. Then he more quietly growled at his younger sister. "You get out or I'll kick you out, troublesome girl."

"Not happening, you're too lazy for that." Shikamaru smirked as he heard his daughter's comment and little giggles. She then came down into the kitchen, satisfaction visible on her face.

"Yay, finally, I'm so hungry." She said as she sat down on her chair.

"Choke, you little demon." Imaru, who just came through door, growled at girl was eating her meal at the speed of light. He then sat down, next to his father and let his head drop on table, much like his father did only moments ago.

"You two are unbelievable." Ino said with a sigh as she placed plate in front of two males and one for herself.

Shikamaru grinned more and looked at her funny.

"What?" Ino asked feeling uncomfortable.

"Do you remember? My mom said those exact words." he said his grin widening more.

"Huh?" Ino stared at him in confusion. "Oh…_Oh!_" she blushed a little as she realized what he was referring to. "Of course, I remember,is it even possible to forget?"

Of course not… That was the most embarrassing moment in her life. He meant their first night together.

_Ino __slowly woke up; even with slightly cold bristle she was comfortable and warm. She didn't open her eyes immediately. But after few moments she woke up completely, and became restless. She slowly opened her eyes and glanced at the clock that were at the table next to bed._

_Bu__t they weren't there. She glanced around without moving – too lazy to be that concerned – and was instantly aware that she wasn't even in the room that Shikamaru's mom let her use while staying at their place._

_While investigating the room she was in, she saw her bare shoulder. 'Wait, why am I nak-…?!' _

_Then she felt slight movement behind her, something heavy and warm around her waist._

"_Nn…" Ino instantly recognised the voice-Shikamaru. Ino blushed almost at the same moment as she recalled events of last night._

"_Why blushing?" boy behind her asked sleepily, scaring the living hell out of her. "Oops, sorry." He grinned sheepishly, pulled her more tightly to him and nuzzled her neck. "Good morning." He then said completely casually._

"'_Morning." Ino smiled, her embarrassment leaving her. She suddenly felt him move and then he was on top of her, gazing into her eyes. He slowly leaned down, capturing her lips in sweet, tender kiss. _

"_My best morning." he murmured against the skin of her neck after he moved there after kissing her one more time. "You know-"_

"_Shikamaru wake up, your mom is going to throw a fi-…"Shikaku cut off middle sentence, as he took in the sight of his son's room. He abruptly burst out laughing. Two teens at the bed was frozen from shock, they didn't move an inch. _

"_What are you laughing this loudly in morning, you'll wake up I-… Oh. My. God." Yoshino just stared, stared and then her expression changed rapidly. _

_First to surprise, then a little embarrassment, more surprise and then irritation. _

"_You two did not…right__?" she asked completely pissed. That made Shikamaru move. He rolled off of Ino, pulled the blanket that they covered her almost completely, grabbed his pants, put them quickly on and stood up._

"_Uhm…" he began and Ino was sure he came with some serious and satisfying explanation. "Uhm, good morning?" _

_Silence_

_Silence_

_Silence_

"_Don't 'good morning' me you!" his mom screamed. "I was gone only one day and you've done the worst thing poss-bmfff?!" Ino watched stunned as she was cut of mid-sentence with hand over her mouth. Shikaku was grinning insanely behind his wife, his one hand silencing her and the other around her waist, slowly tugging her out of the room._

"_Don't mind her, kids. Get dressed and we can talk CALMLY downstairs." He said with amusement clear in his voice. He was in the corridor when he turned back and said. "Good job, Shikamaru." And he shot the door, leaving them alone stunned as they listened to his loud laughter once again._

_When they went down Ino was still blushing that they found them in such position. Both of them quietly sit down under glare of woman who clearly didn't have enough time to calm herself down. Silence stretched between four of them, their expression varying between, nervousness, slight boredom, evil smirk and something between anger and irritation. _

"_So…" __Smirking man said while he leaned across the table. "How was it?"_

_*WHAM*_

"_One more question like that and believe me that you will be as good as dead. Got that?" Yoshino said. He must mumbled something like 'yeah, yeah' while he rubbed tenderly the place where he got punched._

"_You two!" she barked suddenly at two teens who where sitting there suddenly, little red from previous comment. "I'm gonna forget about what I saw this time, but you have to promise,… swear that you'll think more about the place where you'll do it again. If there is planed something like __next time_._" She said with a small sigh. Shikaku's smirk widened as he saw two surprised faces staring at them from across the table. Yoshino then sighed on more time and said with shook of her head._

"_You two are unbelievable."_

Ino smiled. Of course there was next time. It was at some little clearing at the woods, near a small pound under the starry night just few days after the first. Then it was at her house while her father was on another mission, then secretly at Sakura's apartment and much more places, some weird, some romantic… yup, these could be easily defined as happy and nice memories.

"What are you talking about, dad?" Shisumi suddenly asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked at her daughter and when she was going to answer, Imaru spoke before her.

"By the looks on their faces, I think that we don't want to know." He said with bored expression but smirked a little at his mother's stunned expression. "It was probably about their se-" he didn't have enough time to finish his sentence as he his head encounteres his mother's fist.

"Honestly, why are men in your family so perverted?" Ino asked as she glared at her son, who was rubbing his head, murmuring something under his head.

"So you are counting yourself as a man in my family?" Shikamaru asked, knowing that he was going too far, but unable to stop himself.

"I really don't know why I have married you, lazy-ass." She hissed under her breath, before she hit him, much like his son only moment before. Too bad for him, he wasn't so lucky to receive something light. He hit his head against table hard. He growled while his whole head throbbed with pain and he could feel his assaulted forehead and crown.

"It was true love." Their two children smirked at them, mimicking their father's usual answer.

_Yup, that was certainly true love._

_************************************************************************************************_

_Sorry it came out later ... again. T__his is my last chapter so i really hope you've enjoyed my little fanfic ^_^  
__And about names, i really couldn't think of anything. these were first that hit me so i thought that, why not? ^_^'_

_Thank you very much for reading it. xD _


End file.
